Hero
by IUsedToBeAWolfNowI'mAnAngel
Summary: Amy is overcome by her gift to control the darkness and anything dark, it takes her over the day her transformation ends. Dante, the man who saved her after she was attacked, fell in love with her and goes to the Cullens for help. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 'vampire' story I've made and I want you all to enjoy it, I don't know if I'm any good at writing these types of stories so you tell me.**

**Summary: Amy has been alone half her life, her parents never were home and her brother was off somewhere trying to make something of his life. All she ever wanted was to get that warm feeling she did whenever she felt somewhat loved. When she becomes a vampire, she gains a gift that makes her feel cold and the darkness takes over. Dante, who had came to her rescue when she was being turned, falls in love with her during the three days of her transformation. When Amy is ripped away from him the moment those three days end, he doesn't know what to do and he goes to the Cullens.**

**Review Review Review! :)**

"Please! Please, don't do this!" I screamed, thrashing my legs.

The man wasn't paying much attention to my pleading, his eyes were trained on my neck as blood pulsed through my veins quickly.

I couldn't look at him, he wasn't normal and that's all I knew.

If you looked at him, you knew he wasn't normal when your eyes met his crimson red eyes. He was a monster.

So badly, I wanted to push him off and give him a piece of my mind.

But I wasn't strong enough, he was stronger than me.

My eyes widened as he leaned forward to take a bite and his teeth sunk into the flesh of my neck causing me to let out one of the most loudest screams I have ever done in my life. I felt as though my life was slowly draining away, my heart racing in my chest.

That when I heard, "Let her go!" from a loud voice.

The man pulled back and I could see some of my blood on his lips, his tongue slowly licked away any trace of him even having drank my blood.

"Go away." the man hissed.

The voice laughed, "I'll give you two seconds to drop her and run before I kill you myself." it said.

Why wasn't he just saving me?

A burn spread throughout my body and I gasped, my eyes widening like saucers. "No...no!" I screamed, my hands going to his wrist.

"Damn it." the voice muttered, like he knew what was happening to me.

Suddenly, I was falling to the ground and the man who had been holding me before was flying towards the alley wall. As much as I wanted to run, I couldn't. The fire wasn't letting me move much unless I wanted to claw it out, but I knew that would be stupid.

Someone crouched down beside me and I felt a cold hand on my cheek, I shivered from the cold as it literally seeped through my skin. It helped the fire a bit and I was grateful that it did, I don't want to burn.

"The venom...it's spread." it whispered.

A girl...a girl my age.

My eyes tried to opened, but they quickly closed in pain. My heart was slowly breaking and I felt like clawing my heart out just to stop the pain, "Make it stop." I begged.

Beside me I heard footsteps and shuffled when someones hand was on my forehead, I gasped and my teeth pulled my lips in between them. "Put it out." I whispered wearily.

As quickly as it came, it left and I was left in a cold yet warm state.

My eyes opened, but I could see nothing because it had started raining. Never in my life have I felt so tired, but right now I did and I felt like sleeping. "There. I've taken away your pain and you'll feel tired, I beg you not to fall asleep and maybe you'll make it through the transformation. That is the only catch, I brought up your exhaustion and replaced it with the pain of the burn. Please, try to stay awake and don't fall asleep. I'm begging you." another voice explained.

The voice was soft and gentle, but definitely a man's voice.

He wanted me to live, he wanted to see me live.

That was enough to pull me through this, for some reason I felt a bond forming between us until the burn began to come back. A took mine and it disappeared again, but yells and cries of pain filled my ears.

Why was he doing this for me?

"Oh, Dante." the girl's voice whispered brokenly.

I couldn't help the tears that fell for him, he was in pain because of me and he didn't want me to feel the burn.

"I-if I can take it away, I-I'll do it." he choked out, letting out another cry.

For awhile, I just let my tears fall as I laid there. Unable to move my body or even my lips, I wanted to die.

He going through this torture just so that I wouldn't feel the pain of it.

Why?

"Dante, please stop." the girl whispered again, it felt like ages since she had spoken last.

A loud yell filled the silence and he kept on yelling for awhile until all fell silent, "Dante?" the girl called.

Then, in what seemed like seconds after he had stopped my heart took off like a rocket. Speeding up at an amazing rate until it fell silent, I couldn't hear it anymore.

I heard a groan and my throat began to burn, but not like the burn before. It was more of a burn similar to a dry throat, I was aching with thirst.

My body was pulled towards someone and they felt warm, but their heart wasn't beating like mine wasn't.

A silent melody.

My eyes opened more and I looked up to finally see a man that was about twenty years old, his gold eyes were staring down at me with happiness and relief. Behind him, a young girl stood and she was leaning over him to get a good look at me. I could tell she acted a bit animated at times, but for now she was dead serious.

"You're...done." he whispered, brushing away my bangs from my face.

Deep inside, right in the core of my body, a coldness began to spread throughout me and I winced. I don't like this feeling, I felt like I had just swallowed a lot of ice and it wasn't moving from the pit of my stomach.

Roughly, I was pulled back like a doll and my hands shot out to my sides.

Like a puppet.

My eyes were wide as I stared at the two, they were just as surprised as I was.

What's happening to me?

"What is this, Sophia?" Dante asked, looking up at the girl.

She closed her eyes and she held out her arms out in front of her, her palms facing me as something began to tighten around my neck.

"Her gift...it's the ability to control the darkness and anything dark." she whispered, her eyes shooting open.

Just as she finished speaking, I let out a loud scream.

"Help me! Please, help!" I cried, trying to reaching for them.

Dante got up and held out his hands, "Don't worry." he said.

Whatever was holding me began tugging me back towards the shadows, never have I felt more scared in my life. Sure, when that man attacked me I was scared, but now I was fearful for me and them.

My left hand was freed and I reached out just as he did, our hands connecting and they began trying to pull me back. A cold chill ran up my arm and kinda stayed in the palm of my hand where Dante was holding, his gift was to control ice.

That was a cool gift.

Our hands began to slip and he looked into my eyes, "Your name?" he asked breathlessly.

A smile spread across my face, "Amy." with that I was pulled back and I didn't even try to fight back.

**I got this idea from a song called Hero by Superchick, I don't know what the story has to do with the song but maybe you can help me? Review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this story so much that I want to make another chapter today and see if I get any reviews, enjoy.**

**Review Review Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my characters and their gifts.**

I felt weak and cold, everywhere I looked there was darkness and I didn't like it.

All my life I was alone, I didn't want to be alone anymore.

Slowly, my memories began to fade out and I struggled to stay awake.

Have I done anything wrong to have this happen to me?

Faintly, I could hear Dante's voice calling for me but soon the memories of him faded as well except deep down in my heart I know that I loved him.

Suddenly, in my heart a warmth appeared and I smiled.

If I could feel this warm every time I thought of him, I'd die happily.

"Amethyst." a voice behind me whispered.

I turned to see a woman standing there with her face hidden, "Who are you?" I demanded. She looked up and her eyes shined a bright red, "You." she said evilly.

Before I could even run, she opened her arms and I blacked out.

**EPOV**

"Edward! Hurry up, I'm getting antsy." Alice said from downstairs.

Bella was laughing quietly and she didn't know why Alice wanted to even go shopping, to her it was pure torture but if it made Alice happy she went anyways. Bella was the most selfless person I knew and I was happy she loved me even though I was confused on that part, I'm a monster.

She grabbed my hand and we walked out of my bedroom, appearing downstairs in the hallway where everyone had gathered.

"Now, let's go!" Alice cheered, walking out the door.

Sometimes I felt bad for Jasper, having a wife who was always hyper and excited. It was like a human on crack who couldn't calm down, but she was always on crack so she never calmed down.

Just as she opened the door and stepped out, she slammed into a man and flew back. Jasper went on the defense and caught his wife, ready to attack when he felt his sadness and pain.

I turned to look at the man, he looked like he was in his early twenties and he was a vampire no doubt.

A young girl stood behind him with a bored expression on her face, looking down at her nails. No doubt she was very young, but on her neck I saw a scar that I would always notice. The crown of the Volturi. She has a gift that the Volturi couldn't just kill off so they kept her alive, good for her.

The man fell to his knees, unable to speak and the girl stepped forward. She was wearing a black Victorian dress with black flats, her white sweater was drooping slightly at her shoulders, and her white stocking practically blended in with her skin.

"Forgive my brother for intruding and causing one of your members to fall, but we have come here on a very important request and we have a feeling you might be able to help us. We have heard various and numerous stories about your coven, seeing as you have a human pet. We need you to help us help someone else." she said, her voice was light and gentle yet demanding and she intimidated me greatly.

Carlisle nodded, "What could you possibly need our help with?" he asked confused.

Her topaz eyes darkened a few shades and the man's hand reached up to grab onto her shoulder. She looked at him and fell silent, "The one I love was changed a few days ago. She had been human, but I hadn't known her when she was. She had been attacked by a man and he bit her, but when he got there...it was too late and the venom had spread. My gift is to take away others pain and feel it myself so I did and...during the three days that I was writhing in pain we created a bond so strong that not even Sophia could break it. When her transformation was finished we just sat there in the alley where the event had occurred and...her gift...took control of her completely." he whispered brokenly.

Esme looked like she wanted to cry and I knew he wasn't lying, I could see images of her in his mind and she a very beautiful girl.

The girl, Sophia sighed, "Her gift is to control the darkness and anything containing darkness. Which means everything living. Everyone has darkness somewhere in their hearts and which means she'll even be able to control you," she said, pointing at Esme.

Sophia shrugged, "The moment Amy woke up...her gift spun out of control and as quickly as she woke up," she snapped her fingers, "she was gone. Dante tried to use his gift to pull her back, but not even ice could help us in that battle. The darkness literally took a hold of her and dragged her into the shadows." she explained.

Esme gasped, "Oh dear! That poor girl, we need to help her." she cried.

Sophia began to doubt her accusation of even Esme having anything dark inside her, but it was in everyone and even she had her dark sides.

Dante looked up at us and I felt bad for him, the girl he loved was rudely ripped away from him. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Please...I am begging you to help us gain her back, I don't what I'll do if I never see her face again." he begged, looking at all of us.

Rosalie decided to speak up, "Why should we help you? We don't know you and we don't know the girl, you mean nothing to us." she spat.

Sophia's eyes darkened until they were completely black and Dante's head fell, "I understand." he whispered quietly.

Sophia snarled, "You will help us! I will not watch my big brother go through pain like this any longer, finally he has someone to love and she needs us right now. Even if he barely heard her speak, even if she never said I love you to him, he still loves her with everything he has! I will not let you ruin this for him." she yelled.

Rosalie was standing there in shock, but she wasn't one to speak up.

When she found Emmett, she knew that she loved him more than anything and that's why she had saved him and brought him to Carlisle.

A man whom she loved very much.

She went to say something, but I quickly interjected.

"Rosalie, you are no one to talk. You are just like him except for the fact that you have Emmett with you now, he doesn't have her with him." I said to her.

Instantly, she became silent and Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

Dante let out a sob, "Please! I need to hold her again...even if it's one last time." he cried.

Esme rushed over and knelt down, hugging him.

"Of course we will help you, dear. I will make sure we do everything in our power to get your dear Amy back, ok?" she whispered.

That's one of the things I absolutely loved about Esme, no matter what the deal she always made sure everyone felt happy and safe. Like a true mother should.

Dante smiled and hugged her back, "Thank you." he said happily.

Sophia crossed her arms, "Thanks...your help is appreciated." she muttered.

Carlisle smiled, "Now I know this may be a bit silly to ask, but...may I see your gifts?" he asked.

Everyone began laughing and he looked slightly humiliated, but it was Carlisle. Deep down, I knew he'd end up asking a question like that in a time like this.

Dante chuckled, "Of course." he said.

"It's the least we can do for you kind hand towards us." he said, standing from his spot on the ground.

Esme rose and skipped back over to Carlisle, giggling quietly as he hugged her to him as he watched.

Sophia's face lit up with excitement, "Dante has two gifts and I have two. Enjoy the...show." she said happily.

Dante reached out for her hand and she took it, his eyes closed and hers stayed open as she looked around patiently. Suddenly, ice began to form around them and it slowly crept up Sophia's legs. She shivered as the ice had reached her waist and slowly covered her entire body, Carlisle was delighted.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed.

Dante let go of her hand and it was covered in ice quickly, he took a step back and grinned at us.

"Not only can I control ice, but I can also created a puppet of sorts. If my opponent is still, I can cover them completely in this layer of ice and they obey my every demand. I shall show you." he said, gesturing towards Sophia.

"Step forward." he said.

She took a step forward and it was like she wasn't even covered in ice, she moved like she normally would if she wasn't covered in ice.

"Jump." he commanded.

Sophia jumped once and stood still, his gift was amazing.

"Heat." he said, snapping his fingers.

Even though the ice had taken awhile to take over her whole body, it was off in second and just became water and fell to the ground. Sophia knelt down and quickly cleaned the water up, "Dante's other gift can only work if the person is in emotional, mental, or psychical pain." she said.

Sophia bowed, "Now it is time for my gifts." she said.

She put her hands behind her back and when she brought them forward again, she had a teddy bear held in her hands. As she closed her eyes, Dante quickly explained her gift.

"Sophia can put spirits and/or ghosts into anything that can contain it, also if she wanted to put your soul into the bear she could so if one of you drops don't be frightened. It is only her taking your soul as an example and putting it into the doll." he explained.

Suddenly, Rosalie fell limp in Emmett's arms and she looked up at Sophia who had a smirk on her face. "That's what you get for being snippy with my brother." she said.

I could literally hear Rosalie's thoughts in the bear, Edward! Tell her to get me out of this god damn bear before I hurt her!

A laugh left my lips, "Rose wants out...she's angry." I informed everyone.

Sophia smirked and tossed the bear over to Dante, "Hold her for me." she said to him sweetly. He sighed held the bear in his hands as it began to speak, "Get me out of her! NOW! I will not let you do this to me, bitch! Emmett, get me out of here." she screamed, bouncing around in Dante's hands.

"If you'd like I can make you feel more comfortable, I have been with Sophia long enough to know how to transport souls and since one of my gifts happen to be mental I can do it." he offered.

She nodded her head and I laughed loudly along with Jasper and Emmett, "Please." she said.

He nodded and closed his eyes, "You may get cold." with that the entire teddy bear was covered in ice and her thoughts stopped.

"Sophia." he murmured.

She sighed and held up a real puppet, it was a girl puppet so that Rose would be more comfortable and happy in it.

The ice shattered and the bear fell to the ground when the puppet gasped, "That felt weird." she whispered.

Sophia knelt down and let the puppet stand on it two feet, taking a few steps back as Rosalie began to start a rampage.

"I'm going to kill you all for laughing!" she yelled, running at us.

Bella stumbled to the side as I took off laughing with Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie was kinda fast and she jumped onto Jasper's back.

"Think I'm harmless in this, well look at this." she yelled, biting his shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" he yelled, running around in circles with a puppet on his back.

Sophia began to laugh and everyone looked at her, "Here." she giggled.

Rosalie flew off and back over to Sophia, floating right by her head. "What the hell? What are you doing to me?!" she shrieked.

Sophia reached up, but didn't touch the doll.

Her hands merely were at her sides, "Go back." she breathed.

The puppet fell and Sophia caught it in her hands, playing with it happily when Rosalie's eyes snapped open and she stared at Sophia as she played.

Dante looked at Rosalie and she roared, running at Sophia.

Sophia quickly looked at Rosalie from the corner of her eyes and her face when blank, the puppet falling from her hands.

"Bad move." she said, her voice murderous.

A bright light blinded all of us and Rosalie slammed into a woman, who was she?

I looked at Sophia and saw that she had fallen into Dante's arms, her eyes closed. She appeared to be sleeping..?

The woman was gorgeous and similar to Sophia, long black hair, pale skin, topaz eyes, and the blank expression.

The woman was holding something and it appeared to be another puppet, but it was attached to her hand. The puppet shot up which made her arm move up as well, "Think you can attack our Sophia? Well if you do then you must be messed up, missy!" it snapped at her.

Rosalie just stared at the puppet and woman, confused.

"Sophia's gifts have everything to do with souls and puppets, this is Lalka and Thomas. They have been with her ever since she became a vampire and Timothy has been with her ever since she was a baby in her human years, Lalka is like...another side of Sophia's personality but much more evil. Lalka wakes up whenever Sophia sense danger, or whenever Sophia is in danger of being harmed. Sometimes Sophia tries to hold Lalka back, but she somehow breaks out of Sophia's bonds. Thomas just speaks for Lalka, but Lalka does all the fighting. Don't get on either of their bad side because when Lalka is angry...it usually means death." he quickly explained.

Emmett was in front of Rosalie in an instant, guarding her from Lalka.

Thomas scoffed, "Lucky I don't behead you and feed it to Lalka. Aren't you hungry, Lalka?" he asked the woman.

She merely nodded and said nothing, "See? You're so lucky Sophia is such a kind sweetheart or else you'd be dead, blondie!" he spat.

Dante sighed, "Stop it. Lalka, please go back." he told Lalka.

She looked back at Dante and her eyes softened when they landed on Sophia, she gently nodded and closed her eyes.

"No! Lalka, don't go back into that hellhole! I hate it in there, please." Thomas begged her, but she didn't listen.

Another blinding light and they were both gone, but Sophia hadn't awoken yet and she was murmuring some things under her breath.

Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked at Rosalie slightly frightened.

Rosalie felt bad instantly, "I'm sorry." she apologized.

Sophia smiled slightly, "It isn't you I'm frightened of..." she whispered.

Dante sighed, "Sophia is afraid of Lalka because of the power she holds. There have been many times where Lalka has lost control and killed people, but it hasn't happened recently. Once, Sophia had let Lalka out and Lalka wouldn't go back in so I was stuck with her and Thomas for three months without Sophia until I lost it and told Lalka to go in rather rudely. She did and every now and then Sophia lets her out willingly to let Lalka and Thomas enjoy themselves." he explained again.

Everyone looked at Sophia and she smiled, "I don't mind it much. Lalka is only trying to protect me and Thomas cares, I love them. But sometimes...Lalka scares me." she said, whispering the last part.

Sophia grinned, "I need to let her out soon anyways because you guys need to get to know each other if you're going to help us." she said, laughing happily.

Lalka...why is she even there?

**That's the end of this chapter and this is the longest chapter I have even typed for any of my stories. I was just so into this chapter and witht hem explained their gifts that I went over board, whoops. Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this story so much even I don't have any reviews yet! I love Sophia the most, wow...I'm in love with one of my own characters. I'm weird, but REVIEW.**

**Review Review Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my characters and their gifts.**

**SPOV**

After Lalka went back inside the cage in me, I felt a bit weird and out of place. Like she was angry or sad, I think Jasper felt it and he knew it wasn't coming from me.

When I was alone in one of the guest rooms, Jasper snuck in and decided to ask about it.

"Why do I feel sadness emitting from you, but it isn't from you?" he asked, kind of confused by what he just said.

Quickly, I clapped my hands together loudly and everything around us faded away. Dante sighed from the other corner of the cage where Lalka was standing with Thomas, she was looking down at the ground while Thomas looked at Jasper and I.

"Why are you here?" he asked, confused.

Dante leaned against one of the bars in the cage and closed his eyes, "Just call me if you need me." he told me.

I nodded and he faded out, going back to the house.

Jasper looked around, "Where are we?" he asked.

"In Lalka's cage...this is where she stays inside me." I explained, looking over at her.

Thomas let out a frustrated yell, "Why are you here, Sophia?!" he yelled loudly.

I flinched from the yell and rubbed my temples, when I heard banging and muffled yells I looked up to see Lalka banging Thomas against one of the bars.

"Lalka, it's fine. He has every right to ask why I'm here." I told her.

She stopped banging him against the wall and he glared at her, "Not nice, Lalka." he muttered.

Both of them looked at me, waiting for an answer.

A sigh left me, "We are here because one of you is sad. Which one is it?" I asked.

They began to get nervous, looking at each other and at me several times before Thomas let out another frustrated yell.

"It's Lalka!" he informed me.

Her eyes became murderous as she grabbed onto his hair and began tugging at it roughly, "Ah! Lalka, stop!" he cried.

She didn't and Jasper grabbed onto his head, "Anger and depression." he muttered to me.

Lalka didn't notice what he had just sad and began banging Thomas against the wall, working out her anger by beating him.

I clapped my hands together like I did in the room and she froze, looking at me with wide eyes and Thomas let out a pained sigh.

"Thank you, Sophia." he breathed in relief.

Lalka just stared at me and she looked up when something dangerous became near, I gasped when something fell from the dark ceiling and landed on the ground.

It was...Amy.

She stood up on her bare feet with a long silk black dress flowing in the slight breeze, her red eyes stared at me with dark laughter hidden in them. Her long black hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon and cascaded flowingly down her bad, kissing the floor.

"A-Amy." I choked out.

Lalka reached out when Amy held her hand up towards her, grinning at Lalka. It came to me what she was going to do, "No!" I screamed.

Lalka gasped and fell forward, Thomas yelled the entire way down and her eyes landed on Amy as this purple smoke came from Lalka's mouth.

Darkness.

My heart stopped when Lalka's fell shut, Thomas was beginning to fade away as well. "No! No, not them! Please, they are all I have!" I screamed, running at Amy.

I jumped up and twirled around, kicking her in the face. Jasper ran over and checked on Lalka and Thomas, I grabbed onto Amy and dug her nails into my arms.

"I'll drag you down with me." she breathed, grinning at me.

I looked back at Jasper and I smiled, "Take them out of here." I whispered.

Jasper grabbed onto them and I nodded my head, "Goodbye." were my last words before they disappeared.

**JPOV**

I was back in Sophia's room, Lalka was laying on the bed with her eyes shut and Thomas was yelling for Dante.

Dante was in the room in seconds, "Thomas?" he asked in confusion.

Thomas nodded quickly, "Sophia has been taken by Amy! Amy was there and she did something to Lalka, now she won't wake up!" he yelled.

Dante was by Lalka's side in an instant and the rest of the family were flooding into the room to see what was happening, "Lalka?" Dante said softly.

She didn't budge.

He looked up at me, "What happened?" he asked.

"She was asking them which was sad because I could feel sadness from one of them and Thomas confessed and said it was Lalka, then Lalka began beating Thomas and-" I stopped talking when the memory of the cage disappeared.

Thomas went blank as well.

"Jasper?" Dante called, Alice's hands were on my shoulder and Edward gasped.

"The memory of that ever happening just disappeared from him." he said, shocked.

I fell forward beside Lalka and her eyes opened slowly, Thomas gasped and screamed loudly.

"Sophia! I can hear her anymore." he exclaimed.

Dante froze, "What?" he choked out.

Thomas looked at Dante, "I can only hear Lalka." he said.

Lalka gasped and her back arched, "Sophia!" she cried.

Everyone fell silent and Thomas stared at her in shock, "Lalka?" he said quietly.

She began to sob and thrash on the bed, "Sophia! Sophia, where'd she go?" she cried loudly.

Dante held her down, "I need you to try and find my little sister. Your other half, Lalka!" he ordered.

Lalka frantically looked around and her eyes landed on Thomas, "Where is she?" she asked.

Thomas's head fell, "I don't know." he said.

Lalka sobbed, "What do you mean?! You are apart of her, you have to know where she is!" she screamed.

Thomas shook his head, "She is gone...I don't see her or hear her." he said softly.

Lalka fell silent and just laid there, tears streaming down her face.

Until her eyes widened and I felt relief and sorrow emitting from her, "In a world...a dark place." she whispered. Thomas nodded, "We can see her. But her surroundings are in the dark and she is just sitting there, no one is with her and I can't hear anything. Lalka, what about you?" Thomas asked her.

Lalka nodded, "A soft whisper...telling her to give her...me." she said sadly.

"No...I won't let you take Lalka, she's mine. No one knows how to use her, but me." Lalka said in Sophia's voice.

Thomas nodded, "But you can go back if you hand her over to me." he said in a woman's voice.

"No! No, I won't let you take her and Thomas away from me. They're my family and I love them! You won't rip them away from me." Lalka said again.

Thomas sighed, "You're choice. I gave you the chance to give them up without a fight, but you've forced me to take ultimate action. Say bye." he said again in a woman's voice.

Around Lalka's neck hung a chain I hadn't realized was there before, like a chain that bound her to a wall or something. Suddenly, it broke and Dante's eyes widened.

"No!" he yelled, grabbing onto Lalka before she fell back.

Thomas looked up at her with sadness swimming in his eyes, "Lalka?" he called out sadly.

Her eyes became a dark color, completely black.

"Dante, save her!" Thomas cried, hitting Dante's arm with his head.

Dante shook his head as Lalka's head lolled to the side and Thomas fell off her hand, Thomas looked up at her and began to cry.

"Lalka! Lalka, buddy? Wake up." he cried, nudging her with his tiny hands.

Dante took Thomas into his arms and held him, "She'll only come back if Sophia comes back and awakens Lalka herself." he whispered.

Lalka just laid there and I reached out, closing her eyes.

"Sleep." I whispered, walking out.

**Lalka is gone and Sophia was kidnapped, the only two left are Dante and Thomas along with the Cullens. What will happen? Stay tuned.**

**Review!**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


End file.
